


Taking Care Of The Boy

by myownway



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Kinktober 2018:  Sensory Deprivation:  Alec needs taking care of, Magnus will always be there for him





	Taking Care Of The Boy

Kinktober   
#3 Sensory Deprivation   
Malec

“This okay sweet boy?” Magnus whispered against Alec’s ear. All Alec could do was nod, Magnus had him tied to the bed, legs spread and completely at his mercy. There was a gag against his lips and his eyes were so bright, so completely trusting and Magnus could feel himself falling deeper in love with his boy. “You know what you need to do if you want me to stop?” 

Again Alec just nodded. “You won’t be able to see, or hear me. You won’t be able to tell me if it’s too much.” Alec stared at him, his eyes glowing brighter with every word Magnus breathed. “Are you ready?” Magnus asked, his polished fingers coming to stroke across Alec’s cheek. His boy just nodded his head, “Remember, tug the ropes twice and I’ll stop.” Magnus waited for his boy to nod and when he did he slowly brought the blind across his eyes, he waited a second for Alec to relax and then he moved his fingers over Alec’s ear and he knew that Alec wouldn’t be able to hear anything. Magnus saw him tense and he waited a few minutes, saw Alec tug on the ropes once and he knew that was his sign to start, that he was fine. 

Magnus straddled his boy’s lap and slowly began to ran his nails against his chest, his movements were slow and teasing and he could tell by the way that Alec was arching against him he was already enjoying this. Alec had been going through a lot at the Institute, he had been coming home stressed, not eating, hardly sleeping and it had been Alec who had asked for help. Alec wanted to completely shut himself from the world and Magnus wanted to do that but give him the one thing he needed most; a release. 

“I’ve got you baby,” Magnus whispered, even though he knew that his boy couldn’t hear him. Alec was making the softest whimpers around the gag and Magnus smiled at that. Alec was always so quiet, so in control. This is what Magnus wanted to do for him, to make him come undone. Magnus moved his fingers slowly, purple sparks glowing from them as warm energy ran across Alec’s skin. Alec groaned, teeth clenching against the gag and Magnus could only wonder what his boy was feeling with such heat running through his veins. The partners he had done this on in the past had said it was a better feeling then hot wax dripping on their skin, and by the way that Alec was bucking up against the rope Magnus had a feeling he was enjoying it too. Magnus moved down Alec’s body slowly and slowly took Alec’s hardening cock in his hand and with his warm glowing fingers he started to slowly jerk him off, his skilled fingers moving up and down around his shaft and he ate up all of the groans and whimpers Alec made from above him. 

Magnus let his fingers run against Alec’s skin slowly and teasingly, sending heat against his skin knowing it was setting off a fire inside of him and going straight to his cock. Magnus wrapped his mouth around the tip of Alec’s cock, he knew this was one of Alec’s favourite things. Magnus’ mouth. As Magnus let his mouth please Alec, his fingers slowly ran across his hole, this time instead of heat he magiced a cold lube against his fingers and slowly pushed them around his tight hole. It always amazed Magnus at how tight Alec always was for him. He eased a finger, then two inside of him as he kept moving his mouth around him, taking him all in. 

Alec was a mess on the bed, he had no choice but to submit to everything Magnus was giving him. He couldn’t hear, see, or speak but he was so at ease with himself, he was relaxed, he knew Magnus would never hurt him, he knew his Magnus knew his limits. His body was buzzing with pleasure and he could see Magnus in his head, his hot mouth around him, talented fingers inside him. He wished he didn’t have the gag, he wanted to tell Magnus how good he felt, how happy, how much it meant to him that Magnus was giving him this. But he couldn’t, but he knew that Magnus knew it already. Suddenly everything was gone, there was no hot mouth against his shaft, there was no fingers inside of him and he felt so lost, so empty. He wished he could hear Magnus, fel him again, his body was shaking with need and want. He thought about tugging on the rope, he needed Magnus back, he needed to feel him there. He could feel his eyes watering, he hated feeling so alone, he was just about to tug against the rope but then Magnus was there, lips against his neck kissing against his skin. Alec could hear him in his head, could hear his lyrical voice telling him everything was okay, that he’s got him now, and suddenly he could feel him between his legs and the feeling of being empty was gone and Magnus slowly pushed inside him. 

Alec had no idea how much time was past, every time that Alec was close Magnus would pull back, Alec was sure hours and hours had past and he could feel how much Magnus was fighting his own release. His nails were digging against his skin a little harder, his kisses against his neck were a little needier and suddenly he was being filled with Magnus’ release and then his own was spilling out of him and he could feel the noises around his gag vibrating through him, his head was fuzzy like he was on a cloud, and then he could hear Magnus. 

“Such a good boy baby, I’ve got you. Made me so proud, you sleep my love,” Magnus whispered against his ear and the ropes were gone with a click of his fingers and Alec found himself curling around Magnus, the blind was gone but his eyes were closed and he was so safe in the darkness. 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered. 

“I’m here baby, I’m here, sleep.” Magnus was brushing the sweat from his hair, pushing it from his eyes and Alec cuddled into his chest. 

“Love you.” Alec whispered before passing out against him. 

“I love you too my sweet, sweet boy.” Magnus whispered and rubbed his back softly. Magnus wrapped himself around his boy and smiled, he knew Alec would feel so much better now, less tired, less grumpy, and he knew if he ever needed him this again he would be happy to deliver. Just like he knew without a doubt if he ever needed taking care of, Alec would be there for him in a heartbeat.


End file.
